Our light in the dark
by Mylightinthedark
Summary: I DO NOT OWN YOUR LIE IN APRIL OR THE CHARACTERS SHOWN; A romance between Kosei and Tsubaki based off the series your lie in april
1. Chapter 1

My light in the dark: The winter snow is beginning to melt, and the sky is showing a faint tint of blue, a sign of the next spring to come. Kosei is in his room alone, reading Kaori's letter to him, sobbing in happiness of the truth and the sadness of the reminiscent past. He looks out the window to the beautiful gray sky, with orange paint spilling across the sides, he looks to the side at his clock, and says aloud through the tears "7:00, I need to clean up, then meet Tsubaki for Ice-cream". He puts on his blue sweatshirt, he noticed the sweatshirt is running a little short, almost showing off his abdomen, he just ignores it, and raises up his pants a little more, showing his ankles more than usual. He adjusts for comfort, taking an extra minute, missing the twilight. He leaves his house, and on the sidewalk is waiting Tsubaki, smiling to hide her sadness. As Kosei enters the faint light of the street, Tsubaki's smile fades into the darkness of winter, "you've been reading it again, haven't you?". Kosei nods, a single tear streaming down his cheek. She asks another question "Are you going to forget?". The haunting phrase was popping up to Kosei's life yet again. His expression went black, and he collapsed into the street sobbing. There was no light left in his life. His life itself was fading away. Kaori melted his heart of steel, only to turn it to stone. His life was grey. His mind racing with the thoughts of the past. "Just forget about me, hit the reset button, and before you know it, I'll be gone…". He eventually regained composure, got up, and just said "never, I can't". He brushed the dust off of his pants, and they carried on through the night. Kosei knew he wouldn't be able to love again, all the women in his life, that he loved, had passed in time prior. Tsubaki loved Kosei, but hardly a month has passed since he got Kaori's letter, so she just waited for the right time. She had planned everything out, to ask him to a music contest in February, she already booked tickets for Valentines day. "Everything will be fine" Tsubaki muttered under her breath. "What did you say, Tsubaki?". Kosei asks. Turning red from ear to ear she quickly said "Oh, nothing, nothing, nothing at all!". Not being a pryful type, he ignored it, and they continued down the street in the moonlight, unaware of what was to come. Kosei loved Kaori, and Tsubaki knew ever since the two musicians met under the full bloomed cherry blossoms. How could she ever compare to Kaori? Tsubaki thought, shep was thinking of trying to take a few lessons from Kosei, to get closer to him, the thought was caught short by Kosei trying to break the silence, staring up at the stars, he asked Tsubaki "Have you ever noticed how beautiful the stars are?". Tsubaki caught off guard by the question, just gazed into his black eyes. There was a sparkle in his eyes, Tsubaki started smiling in the memories past, before April, before Kaori. Kosei was staring into the stars, thinking of the violinist on the back of a bike that he stole from the school. Tsubaki said "I do now". Kosei looked to the side, and came face to face with Tsubaki. Staring into her eyes, he saw the same sparkle that she saw while he was staring into the sky. He just gazed into her eyes for a brief second, just in that second, it had seemed like time stopped, the second they met each others eyes, it was like April all over again. Their eyes split, and they continued walking in silence. Aware of the spark, but unaware of their true feelings. They arrived at the Parlor, he flustered and ran to the door to grab it for his friend. Turning bright red as she just passed smiling and said thank you. They ended up getting a couples table near the window and glanced out at the winter sky, the snow falling being illuminated by passing cars and the street light. They sat and ate the ice cream in happiness like the kids they should be, not the people who have seen too much that they truly are. They ended up paying and leaving the parlor, setting back home on the snow covered sidewalk. Kosei and Tsubaki were talking of high school plans. There was a brief silence, then Tsubaki blurted out "Teach me how to play piano Kosei!". It caught him off guard, and he yelled "What?!" in confusion. The yelling scared Tsubaki who slipped on the frosty ground. Reacting quickly, Kosei swooped to grab Tsubaki, only for both of them to fall into a berm. Both laughing at each other falling, they laid in the cold berm, oblivious to the cold from the warmth in their heart. After calming down, Kosei said "Sure, but I'll be a teacher then, not a friend, nor a brother". Tsubaki nodded in excitement over the response. The light illuminating from the moon, the street, and their hearts guided them back to Kosei's house, a start to a night they would both remember for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The two teenagers soon found themselves in Kosei's house, in the piano room. Kosei was drilling on and on about posture. Tsubaki wasn't the most musically coordinated person in general. She was trying her best, and eventually Kosei grabbed her hands and spread her hands out, adjusted her wrists properly and got her ready. "okay, now that you have the correct hand and wrist posture, adjust your body. Sit up straight, square your shoulders, and keep your hands in correct positioning". Everything was going as planned for Tsubaki. She already got him to hold her hands, but he wasn't very comfortable with physical contact. She made sure her posture was abysmal, in hopes he would grab her body, but to no avail, he maintained the proper teacher-student relationship, and kept proper distance. She gave up and adjusted to his word. Ready to learn. He dusted off the piano for playing, tidied up the room, and sat down on the bench with her. As the bench was his as an elementary school student, it was rather small, and they found each other too close for comfort. Kosei had carried Tsubaki on his shoulders before, held her, and just hours earlier, laid next to her on a snow berm. Both flustered, they continued on with the lesson. Kosei was explaining all the different notes, times, scales, pitches, and how to play them properly. She listened as much as she could, catching bits and pieces of the knowledge, he just droned on and on, she eventually fell asleep leaning against him. Kosei figured he said too much in too little of a time. Without a sound he moved her to his bed. Gently laying her limp body on the sheets, he grabbed a blanket from a utility closet, and put it over her. He turned off his lamp, and shut the door, and went to play the piano, he played a graceful sonata. Soft, gentle, and perfectly. He heard a crash come from his room, and leapt to the rescue. Sprinting to his room, he found a panicked Tsubaki in the corner. He yelled "Tsubaki! Tsubaki! Are you alright?". Upon hearing his voice, she calmed down, and begun to explain "Oh, Kosei, it's just you, I didn't recognize the room, I thought something else happened". She stuck her tongue out apologetically, Kosei never understood why she, and many others did that, but he thought to himself "She does look cute when she does that… No! No! What am I thinking?". Slightly shaking his head, he continued to listen. Tsubaki caught the slight movement of his head, a movement of denial. Worried he was thinking of Kaori she went and put her arms around him, hugging him for comfort. She put her head against his chest, and listened to the musicians young heart patter quickly. She just thought he was scared from the yelling, but, like the cherry blossoms bloom, their friendship did as well, their fate had begun to change from the friendship sparking into love.


End file.
